


Wooing the Wooer

by richietoeseater



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, i dont know when this is set either, oblivious idiots, only because richie is so stupid, teen reddie, the 80s? modern au? who knows, theyre in their senior year here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoeseater/pseuds/richietoeseater
Summary: When Richie overhears Eddie telling Mike about his crush on some mystery man, he decides to repress his own feelings and help him woo the guy. Richie is not the sharpest tool in the shed.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 87
Kudos: 684





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate gay people

Richie was looking for Eddie.

He hadn't seen his best friend all day and was really hoping to get at least an hour or so of alone time. He misses him, sue him. With changes in schedule for the new school year, it was near impossible to see Eddie anymore. An hour at lunch and fifteen minutes of making faces at each other in history class, and that's it.

Richie considers himself immensely lucky to get even a few hours with Eddie out of school now that their homework load is heavier. And Sonia of course, but after the time Eddie had gone off on her, the woman had become looser with letting him be.

But Richie wasn't an idiot. Eddie had been acting different around him recently. His flirting more often brushed off with an eye roll and a shove than the usual sass he had grown accustomed to. It stung considering his flirting was fully genuine, but Riche had never expected Eddie to reciprocate anyway. It was about time he got sick of it. Awkward crushes or not though, Richie was not letting Eddie slip away from him this easy.

He'd been more than a little worried when Eddie didn't show up to the clubhouse today. He always came down a little after dropping his things off at home and stayed with the losers until dinner. Mike had been missing from the clubhouse earlier too, but Richie figured it was to handle things at the farm. Richie couldn't stand swinging in the hammock without Eddie there to kick and shove at him.

 _Enough is enough_ , Richie thinks. He pushes off the hammock and picks his bag off the ground, making a beeline for the ladder.

"Richie!" Startled, Richie turned at the sound of Stan's voice. Their raised eyebrow suggested they'd been trying to get his attention for a while now. "Where are you going? It's barely 5."

"Gonna look for Eddie," he shrugged.

"I don’t know, Rich," Bev spoke up. "He said he was feeling a little sick earlier but it just looked like he wanted to be alone."

"All the more reason to look for the lad! Bet I could cheer him up real good."

Stan snickered from where they stood. Richie squinted his eyes in a mocking way at their direction. "Fine, go," they said, punctuated with an eye roll. Richie wasn't fooled, he saw the smile they were trying to hide. "But don't push him too hard if he doesn't want to talk."

"Yeah, yeah." Richie climbed up the ladder, pushing open the door. "Adios, motherfuckers."

The walk to Eddie's house was peaceful. The sun was just beginning to set so the sky was ablaze in all its glory. If Stan was here, they'd make Richie stop and watch it with them. But Stan wasn't here, and Richie was in a hurry to find Eddie. 

The Kaspbrak house loomed over him as he stood at the front door. Sonia's car was parked in the driveway which meant she was home. Richie huffed out a breath; he didn't care much to deal with her. Still, he knocked on the door.

Sonia pulled the door open harshly, scowling at him. Richie gave her his biggest shit-eating grin. "Hey Mrs K just here to see Eddie. Okay bye." He rushed the words out then squeezed past her to run into the house. He could hear her outraged yell from the stairs, laughing as he ran up. Oh, she's not going to open the door for him again for another month at least.

Eddie's voice flowing through the upstairs corridor slowed Richie down for a minute. He was talking to someone.

"Forget it, Mike." Mike? Richie stopped walking outside Eddie's closed door, hand hovering over the doorknob. "It's completely pointless. Why would he want anything to do with _me."_ Oh.

"Don't say that, Eddie. He likes you. More than you know." Eddie's scoff at Mike's words rang clear. "You don't know, Eddie. You don't see the way he looks at you."

"I don't need this, man. I don't need false hope."

Well, that stung. Eddie liked someone. Someone that was not him. Richie sighs silently, scrubbing his hands on his face up into his hair. Okay. This was expected, this was bound to happen. Eddie is too good for him, he knows, but there had always been that little glimmer of hope he could hold on to; just that little thread of faith that maybe, just maybe, Eddie felt the same. Guess he was wrong then.

In a split second, Richie made a decision and burst into the room, startling the friends seated on the bed. Eddie's face looked worse than his voice sounded, the hurt features showing Richie everything he needed to know. Mike looked devastated for his friend, both their expressions quickly changing to alarm as Richie burst in.

"Let me help you, Eddie." He stood before both of them, placing his hands on his hips and staring the smaller boy in the eyes. Fuck, why is he doing this. "Let me help you woo this guy. I am a master wooer, after all." 

Eddie blinked. Mike burst out laughing, all worry from earlier vanishing as he choked on air and doubled over. Richie watched bemusedly as Eddie gaped openly at him after sending Mike a nasty glare. "I don’t need your help, Richie. Why the fuck were you even eavesdropping, asshat? Ever heard of privacy? This is my room."

"Aw come on, Eds don't be like that. I want to help you get with this guy. He's a fucking dumbass if he doesn't want you. I'll bet he just needs a little push." 

Something flashed across Eddie's eyes too fast for Richie to comprehend. Mike's wheezing only got worse with every word Richie spoke and he was honestly starting to consider calling emergency services. Eddie seemed to agree, dragging his incredulous gaze from Richie to slap Mike across the face. It only caused Mike's laughter to get worse. He was wheezing indecipherable words in between laughs, choking on his own air while slapping his knees. 

"Oh, Richie. I’m sure you’ll be the perfect candidate to help Eddie." He finally sobered although he did giggle - he fucking giggled - every two words or so. Eddie slapped him again, harder this time. “The best, perfect candidate. No one else.”

"Shut up, Mike," Eddie hissed. He levelled those eyes on Richie then, the anger ebbing away the slightest bit and settling on something closer to resignation. "I'm fine. There's nothing you can do to help, Richie." 

Richie could tell this was serious and he would be better off not pushing the matter like Stan had warned him, but he couldn't see Eddie like this. It would hurt like a bitch helping the boy he’d been in love with for as long as he could remember get with someone else, but fuck; if it meant Eddie would smile again then it’d be worth every damn thing.

"Please, Eddie. Let me at least try and help you. I don't want to see you like this, babe." He tried, looking to the red faced Mike for support. Mike just put his thumbs up at Richie and nodded at Eddie who rolled his eyes. 

"Oh come one, Eddi," came Mike's amused response. He winked at Eddie, confusing Richie more but he just shook it off. There was no point trying to understand Mike sometimes.

"Yeah, Eds. I can help you woo him. Please?" _Say no, say no, say no, say you want me instead_ , Richie chants in his head.

Eddie looked between the two men, eyes lingering a little sadly on Richie and venomously on Mike. He finally sighed, letting his head drop into his palms. "Fine. If things get worse than it already is though, Richie I swear to god – I swear to _god_ \- I’ll make you eat your own dick. You too, Mike." 

“Looking for excuses to get near my dick, huh Eds? Your mom tell you the wonders-”

Mike clapped his hands loudly, interrupting Richie and stopping Eddie from throttling the taller boy. “You guys can get to work tomorrow. It’s getting late, Rich. We gotta get home.”

Richie shoots Mike a distracted thumbs up, his full attention on Eddie. The smaller boy was staring out the window, looking almost afraid as he bit on his bottom lip. Fuck.

Mike started walking, pulling Richie under his arm as he went. “Say goodnight, Rich.”

“Goodnight, Rich,” Richie mumbled, still entranced by Eddie. A slap to the back of his head shook him out of it. “Uh, I mean goodnight Eds. Dream of your pretty boy, and if you hear me crawling through your mom’s window later just mind your own business, okay?”

“Oh, fuck you, Trashmouth! Shut the fuck up you’re so not fucking funny dickwad I swear I’ll beat –“

Mike barked out a laugh, rushing Richie out of the room as Eddie started pulling his own shoe off, intentions clear. Oh god, Richie hopes whoever Eddie likes realizes how fucking lucky they are.

* * *

"What's his name?" 

"No." 

"Bitch, you're not Meghan Trainor. I just want to know the name of the guy I'm helping you hook up with." Richie was very nearly whining. 

They had been at this for ten minutes now. Richie had followed Eddie to the library during lunch that day, fully intending to disrupt the boy’s studying with his questions. "Fuck off, Richard." Eddie crossed his arms in petty defiance. He’s so fucking cute.

"Why won't you tell me his name? It's not like I'll find out everything about him just from you giving me his first name." At Eddie's raised eyebrow, Richie sighed. "Okay fine. I see why you won't give me his name."

“Can you just fucking help me with this stupid math question.”

“Fine,” Richie huffed overdramatically. He moved to sit next to Eddie, closer than necessary. He opted to focus on the equation instead of the way Eddie’s soft arm felt pressed against his.

"So, this is where you went wrong," Richie pointed at where Eddie had added instead of multiplying. “And if you just switch these around like that – ha! There you go. Did you get it?”

Richie had had his head bent close to the notebook; his body much too close to Eddie’s. In his excitement to show the boy his work, he’d forgotten. The back of his head slammed into Eddie’s nose with a thud as he enthusiastically threw his head back.

“Fuck!”

“Oh shit. Oh fuck, shit, Eds, I’m so sorry, are you okay. Let me see what the fuck,” Richie tried to pull Eddie’s hand away from his nose, “Shit, shit, shit, Eds. I’m so sorry.” Richie took in the bloody nose in front of him, holding Eddie’s wrist away to get a better look.

“We need to go the nurse.”

“Yeah, fuck, okay let’s go. Can you walk?”

Richie startled when Eddie let out an outraged chuckle at his question. “Yes Rich, I can fucking walk. I’m pretty sure you broke my nose, you asshole, but my legs are fine.”

“I can think of other ways to mak-“

“Don’t you finish that sentence, Tozier.”

“Ah Eds, you wound me so.”

“No bitch, you wounded me!” Eddie exclaimed. “Now come on, you’re explaining this to the nurse. And my mom.” Eddie groaned, though Richie was more certain his pain wasn’t physical just then. “Oh god, Richie, you’re gonna have to tell my fucking mom.”

He laughed as he wrapped an arm around Eddie’s shoulders to guide him to the nurse’s. At some point, he’d pulled out tissues and was now pressing them on his nostrils with his head tilted back, trying to stop the bleeding. Richie shot him guilty glances as he made their way through the halls. _Great going, Richie_ , he thinks. Perfect plan _. He’ll definitely leave his crush for you now_.

Richie pushed the door open once they got to the nurse’s room, calling out for her. She saw them instantly, sighing in disappointment as she ushered Eddie onto a cot, pulling him away from Richie. “What happened.”

“Tell her, Richard.”

Richie huffed. “It was an accident, Mrs Jean! I was just trying to teach him math!”

The woman tutted, pushing past Richie to get something from the table behind him. “It’s always something with you kids. Mr Kaspbrak, keep your head tilted back! Eyes off Mr Tozier, he’s not going anywhere!”

Eddie’s face flushed at the nurse’s words, but he obliged, letting her go about the procedures to stop the bleeding. Richie stood silently in the corner, chewing on his cuticles and watching in concern and guilt as she helped Eddie.

Mrs Jean pulled away from Eddie, looking at his nose with a tilted head, lightly pressing her fingers to the edges. Eddie winced, causing her to frown. “There’ll be some bruising, I’m afraid. Should clear up fast, but it will hurt a little.”

Richie grimaced as Eddie groaned. “I’m really fucking sorry, Eds. Seriously.”

“Language, Mr Tozier! I’ll let you two talk. I’m going to get lunch.” She walked out with a disapproving shake of her head.

“Hey, Richie.”

“Hey, Eddie.”

Eddie laughed, and Richie relaxed a little, taking it as a sign to move closer to him. The smaller boy patted the empty space on the cot. Richie took the hint, moving to sit next to him, clasping his own hands together. “I really am sorry, Eddie.”

“Richie, hey.” Eddie unclasped Richie’s hands, taking one clammy palm and lacing their fingers together. “It’s okay. Really.”

“But your mom-“

“Oh, fuck my mom!” Richie’s face lit up, his mouth opening to make the joke, but – “ yeah, yeah, asshole. You fuck her every night, I know.”

“Not _every_ night, Eds my love. Need to give her some time to recover.”

Eddie groaned, muffling a laugh as he shoved Richie’s shoulder. Their laughter rang loud in the cramped space of the nurse’s room, Richie squeezing Eddie’s hand still firmly intertwined with his own.

“Does it hurt?” He asked once the laughter died down.

“Only a little. I’ll live. But if it gets infected, I’ll kill you in your sleep, Tozier.”

“Dude how would it even get fucking infected?” He used his free hand to tilt Eddie’s chin up, bringing his face closer to the other boy’s in an attempt to get a closer look at his injury. “There’s no cuts man, bruises can’t get infected what the fuck even I know that!”

Eddie had gone quiet, unusually so, as Richie spoke. Richie burned red once he realized the position he’d put them in. Eddie was so close, his chin tilted up by Richie’s fingers, forcing the boy to look up at him through those fucking eyelashes.

The hand that was still in Eddie’s started to sweat as his eyes flicked down to Eddie’s lips. Richie knew Eddie’s own eyes had shifted too. Their lips were so close, too close, so fucking close. He could kiss him right now, if he just moved half an inch forward. Half an inch half an inch half an inch half an –

“I brought you boys pudding!”

Eddie jumped back, pulling his hand out of Richie’s at the sound of Mrs Jean’s voice. Richie subtly moved further away from the boy, clearing his throat and praying he wasn’t as red as he felt. By the way Mrs Jean’s eyes suspiciously flicked between the two of them, he guesses he wasn’t doing a great job at hiding it.

“Ah,” she said. “I clearly interrupted something.”

“No, uh, Mrs Jean,” Eddie spoke up, clearing his own throat. “You didn’t interrupt anything.”

“Yeah, I definitely believe that. Whatever, sort it out on your own. For now, I got you two pudding!”

Richie took one from her with a grateful smile but opted to stay quiet. He heard Eddie mumble a thank you as he pulled open the lid. 

_No, Richie. Stop. He likes someone else. Not you._

Richie was not willing to stay in the awkward silence much longer. He shifted closer to Eddie, plunging his spoon into the other boy’s pudding and pulling out a huge scoop and stuffing it into his mouth with a huge grin.

“Hey! What the fuck, Richard!” Eddie yelled.

“I want to try the vanilla!”

“You don’t like vanilla, asshole!”

“Maybe I’m trying to expand my horizons, Spaghetti, you ever think of that? Maybe I want to try vanilla again!”

Eddie was fuming now. “No! You always shit on me for liking vanilla!”

“Okay okay, here have some of mine. Call it even.” Richie hoped his smile wasn’t as wide as it felt.

“No, fuck off, I dont want your nasty ass chocolate.”

Richie gasped dramatically, pressing a hand to his chest. “How dare you insult choc-“

“Okay out!” Mrs Jean stood shaking her head at them, although Richie could tell she was amused. “Eddie, you’re clearly feeling well enough to go for your next class. Richie, if you would please walk him.”

“It would be my honour, ma’am.” Richie hopped off the cot, holding his elbow out for Eddie. “Come on my good man! We have a history class to catch!”

Eddie rolled his eyes but got off the cot and slung his elbow through Richie’s. “On to history class it is then.”

Richie laughed, waving at Mrs Jean as he pushed the door open, pulling Eddie along with him. They walked swaying side to side through the halls, a few steps shy of dancing, as they laughed at nothing.

"Hey! We never got to plan how to woo your guy," Richie said, turning to face Eddie as they approached the classroom.

"Ah well, some other time," Eddie said. He wouldn't meet Richie's gaze, choosing instead to stare straight at the door. "It's not important anyway, Rich. I already told you he doesn't like me."

"And I already told you he's a dumbass if he doesn't." Richie rolled his eyes at Eddie's absurdness. Couldn't he see he was perfect? "There's nothing not to like about you, Eds." Richie had never meant anything more in his life. 

Eddie simply rolled his eyes and continued staring at the door though Richie noticed a sardonic smile ghosting his lips. “Yeah. Tell him that.”

“I will.”

Eddie’s laugh had a strange bitter undertone, but he shoved Richie with their usual playfulness before leading him into their usual seats in the class. He couldn’t help but notice Eddie looked a little sad. Richie hated this, hated Eddie liking someone else, but fuck, he hated Eddie being sad a lot more.

For a moment back there in the nurse’s office, Richie had let himself entertain the thought of maybe, just maybe, being Eddie’s mystery boy, but he sees the ridiculousness of that now. That almost kiss was nothing, it was all in his head.

Tomorrow, Richie will start helping Eddie plan the perfect date to woo the lucky bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay just bear with me right now, i promise the writing is better and less rushed next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys today i saw a man walking in the mall with nothing but boxers on. what is his story. what happened.

"Absolutely not."

"Oh come on, Eddie. It's a good idea and you know it." Richie had suggested he ask his mystery man to dinner. There was an Italian restaurant nearby that the Losers always save up for once a month. It’s tradition.

"No, it's not," Eddie repeated for the third time. He gave a sad little smile then. "It's not like he'd say yes anyway."

Richie pushed down the relief he felt at those words. He quickly pushed it away. "You don't know that. He could be desperately wanting you to ask him out. You could be hurting him as much as he's hurting you."

"Somehow I truly doubt that," Eddie said with a sardonic smile. "I think he’s happy with keeping things platonic between us. Just drop it, Rich.”

"The keyword there is 'seems'," Richie pointed out. "You _seem_ happy all the time, but I know you're not."

Eddie looked stunned at Richie's observation. How does he not notice the way Richie religiously pays attention to the everything about him? The way he scrunches up his nose at every one of his shitty jokes, but always gives back as good as he gets. The way his tongue pokes out between his lips when he’s focused, the way he flexes his fingers and rubs the back of his neck, the way he sometimes laughs so hard, he snorts; the way- _Stop, Richie_.

"Try." Richie really didn't want to encourage this, didn't want Eddie with someone else. "He can make time for you, you're worth it." But a bigger part of him just wanted Eddie happy and if this guy was what did it then who was Richie to keep him from it.

Eddie’s face betrayed a million emotions. There’s another thing Richie loves about him. He tries so hard to hide his feelings, but they’re always displayed on his face anyway.

"I wouldn't know what to do on a date, Richie. You know I’ve never been on one before.”

"You know I haven't either but from what I've learned from movies, talk about things you both like," Richie suggested. "Ask about his day, tell him about yours, talk about your favourite things, I guess. Tell funny stories and laugh at his shitty jokes. Does he make shitty jokes?"

"The absolute worst." Eddie's face lit up slightly, a fond smile ghosting his lips. Richie's own smile became a little more forced. "He thinks he's hilarious. The only thing funny about his jokes is how bad they are."

"Great. Laugh at how bad they are. If things get awkward, eat."

Eddie laughed softly at the advice, the kind of rare laugh that Richie always tried to pull out of him. Eddie smiled and nodded, accepting the terrible advice. "Alright, I'll ask him."

Richie whooped, smiling and clapping Eddie on the back. He jumped up off Eddie's bed and grabbed the boy's hand, pulling him up as well. "We gotta tell the others, come on."

“What why?”

“Celebrate your first date, bitch!”

“I haven’t even asked him, dumbass.”

“Yeah, but who the fuck is going to say no to you?” Richie tugged on Eddie’s hand, pulling him out of his room. “Come on, Spaghetti! Let’s go!”

Eddie simply rolled his eyes and sighed, walking towards the door with his hand still in Richie's. Not that Richie was very aware of that or anything.

They ran down the stairs together, Richie yelling out a bye to his parents. He heard Eddie yell out an apology, eliciting a laugh from his as they ran.

The run slowed into a walk; Richie hyper aware of the weight of Eddie’s hand in his in the silence of the 5pm Derry Streets.

Eddie pulled up the door to the clubhouse, smiling at Richie before climbing down before him. Richie landed with a huff, holding onto the closest person for support.

“Get off of me, asshat.” Bev shoved him off of her. “You smell.”

“I smell like designer perfume, Beaverly. Courtesy of the last girl lucky enough to get a piece of this.” He held a hand up to Ben for a high five. Ben never disappointed him

Stan rolled their eyes from where they had been talking to Mike on the hammock. The two of them got out and Richie pounced, climbing into the tight space. Eddie huffed loudly, determinedly making his way over.

“Move over, Trashmouth.”

“Nuh uh. I got here first. You can sit on the floor.”

“What floor, Richard? This is _dirt._ ” Eddie rolled his eyes. “And anyway, I meant move your filthy legs. We can share. We always do anyway.”

Richie grinned and shuffled his legs to the side, making room for Eddie in the cramped hammock. The smaller boy climbed in opposite him, letting his own legs tangle with Richie’s.

“So, where were you two?” Stan asked.

“Y-yeah,” Bill frowned. “You guys didn’t show up after school. We were worried.”

“We weren’t worried,” Bev laughed. “We were just curious. And hoping you were getting your shit together.”

“What?”

“Nothing!” Eddie yelled. “Uh, nothing. We were just at Richie’s. He was helping me with that math homework.”

“Mhm. And I was also helping Edward here score a date with his sexy mystery guy.”

“He is _not_ sexy,” Mike snorted. “Very not sexy, Richie.”

“You know who it is?! What the fuck, Eds!”

“In my defense, it’s Mike.”

“That’s fair,” Richie allowed. “But still. You’re mean.”

“Oh come on, Richie,” Ben interjected. “Maybe he just doesn’t feel ready to tell you yet.”

“Why are you saying it like that?”

“Saying it like what?”

“Like you know who it is.”

Ben’s eyes widened. “I uh, I have to go. Family dinner. Very important stuff. Bye guys.”

“Ben! Benjamin!” Richie called, making aggressive grabby hands his way. “Benjamin you get back here right now!”

But Ben was already hurrying up the ladder, leaning down only to kiss Bev goodbye. “Wow. Well, that was fucking rude.”

Bev walked over to the hammock, ruffling Richie’s hair. “You’re so stupid, darling.”

“Beverly, I swear-“

“Oh calm down, Eddie. I won’t tell him. I’m just saying a general sentence.”

Eddie didn’t back down however, eyeing Bev warily. Richie on the other hand, was throwing his arms up in defeat. “She knows too?”

“Of course she knows. She’s Beverly Marsh.”

“Eds my love, that cannot be your reason for telling everyone except me. Everyone else here fucking knows right?”

Stan and Mike exchanged a knowing smile, nodding.

“I d-dont, actually,” Bill admitted. “No one t-told me. I have my su-suspicions, but I d-dont know if I’m right.”

“You’re right, Billy boy,” Mike said.

“Ah. Then ye-yeah, everyone knows.”

“Fucking great,” Richie shrugged, trying to hide his hurt. “That’s just fucking great.”

Eddie sighed, wrapping a hand around Richie’s ankle. “Do you want to know why I didn’t tell you?”

“Why?”

“Because it's you.”

Richie laughed, loud. “That’s fucking harsh, Eds. So Mike knows because he’s Mike, and Bev knows because she’s Bev, and everyone knows because they’re themselves. But I dont get to know because I’m Richie.”

“That’s not what I-“

“Save it.” Richie climbed out of the hammock. “I just remembered I have a family dinner too. See you guys at school tomorrow.”

“Richie wait-“ Eddie tried, but Stan held up a hand to stop him, shaking their head.

Richie climbed out of the clubhouse, hearing footsteps behind him as he walked the dirt road back home. “I don't feel much like talking right now, Eddie.”

“The Trashmouth goes silent? Tell the papers!”

Richie cracked a smile, turning around. “Hey, Stan.”

Stan caught up with him, slinging an arm around Richie’s waist. “Richard.”

“What do you want?”

“Must I want something? Can’t I just walk my best friend home?”

Richie raised an eyebrow, a skill he’d learned from Stan themself.

Stan smiled, starting to walk again, arm still wrapped around Richie. He put his own around Stan’s shoulders, pulling them closer. “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. Eddie didn’t mean that the way you think he did.”

“Oh yeah? The how did he mean it?”

“That’s not my place to tell you, Richie. But I gotta say, I’m impressed by how oblivious you’re being. This is a new level, even for you.”

“Gee thanks, Stan. I’m so glad you came to talk to me. Definitely making me feel better.”

Stan sighed, pinching Richie’s side with arm around him, but lacing their fingers with his other hand hanging from their shoulder. “Can I have dinner at yours tonight? I miss your parents.”

Richie laughed, squeezing Stan’s hand. “Yeah, yeah. I’m sure they miss you too.”

“Well of course they do. I’m the best person in their lives.”

“You really are.”

Stan pulled him closer, laying their head on the taller boy’s shoulder. Richie smiled down at them, pressing a small kiss into the curly hair. Stan really did make everything better.

* * *

"I asked him," Eddie said, stopping at Richie’s locker. He started considering hiding his head in there.

"That's great, Eds," Richie said. He repressed his own feelings and focused on Eddie. "The Italian place?"

Eddie nodded. He leaned against the locker; tiny arms wrapped around a huge stack of books. "I was wondering if you'd come?" He asked a little hesitantly. "Just as support. You could sit a few tables away.

That sounded exactly like some of Richie’s worst nightmares. Just the thought of Eddie going on a date with someone was awful enough, but to have to sit there and watch him?

"Yes. Yeah, definitely." Richie grinned widely at him. "Of course I'll be there. I would have come even if you didn't ask."

Eddie matched Richie's grin at the words. "We planned on 7 this evening. Is that alright with you?"

Richie nodded, still forcing a smile. “See you after school. Want me to pick you up?”

“Yes please.”

“Great. I gotta get to class. Bye, Eds.”

“Richie wait,” Eddie called, stopping Richie. “I’m sorry. About yesterday. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know, spaghetti. Stan told me.”

Eddies eyes widened. “They, uh, they told you? What? Uh, what did they tell you exactly?”

“They just made me feel better, you know,” Riche shrugged. “Reminded me I’m actually your favourite person on the planet and you have your reasons for keeping things from me. I’m not mad, Eds.”

"Right. Okay. Okay, great. I’m sorry again. See you after school.”

“See you after school.”

* * *

Richie left the top button of his dress shirt unbuttoned, smoothing it down to his waist. He didn’t really understand why he was bothering to get dressed well since all he was going to do is sit in a corner booth and watch the love of his life on a date with someone else. But here he was.

A light knock rang on his door, warning him. His mom pushed it open, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed on her chest. He glanced at her, groaning at the look in her eyes.

“This isn’t a good idea, honey,” she warned, concerned. “You’re just hurting yourself.”

Richie sighed, ignoring her. He tried fixing his hair again. The thing looked more like a rat’s nest. Once satisfied with his appearance, he looked away from the mirror, seeing his mom still standing in the same position as earlier, but with more concern in her gentle eyes. He sighed, biting his lip.

“Mom. I’m fine.”

“You’re hurting yourself.”

“I know, okay,” he gave in. “But it doesn’t matter. Eddie wants me there, so I’ll be there.”

“You’re allowed to say no, Richie,” she said, stern. “You’re allowed to say no to things that are just going to hurt you.”

“I dont want to say no.”

“Richie-“

“Look, mom, I have to go.” He picked up his car keys from the dressing table, walking past his mom out of the room. “Just let it go, please. I’ll be fine.”

“Fine,” she sighed. She put her hands on his shoulders, adjusting his collar. “You look great, baby. Eddie’s going to wish he was on a date with you instead.”

Richie smiled a little sadly. “Thanks mom.”

“Curfew’s at 10. Dont forget.”

“You got it.”

Richie started up his car, hyping himself up before starting the drive to Eddie’s house. He could do this. It’s just one night. Just a few hours. Just a few hours watching Eddie happily on a date with someone. Someone that was not him. This is fine.

He hit the horn, loud and obnoxious to piss Sonia off, once he reached Eddie’s. As predicted, the woman started yelling just as Eddie emerged, glaring at a laughing Richie.

“Why do you do that every time, you fucking ass,” Eddie yelled, getting into the car. “When she finally stops letting me go out with you, it’ll be completely on you.”

“Aww, would you miss me Eddie darling?”

“No. I just need you to drive me around.”

“Ouch.” Richie looked at Eddie in the low light of the car, taking in the baby blue button down the boy wore. It fit him well, maybe just a little too big, and he’s tucked it into his pants. “You look good, Eds.”

Eddie looked surprised at the honesty in Richie’s voice, his face flushing as it always does at compliments. “Thanks, Rich. You look really good too.”

“I know, baby. I’m irresistible.”

“Shut the fuck up and drive.”

Richie cackled, hitting the gas to start the drive to the restaurant. The restaurant where Eddie was going on a date that Richie was meant to watch. This is _fine_.

Pulling up at the restaurant, Richie was sure his feelings were written all over his face. He felt like he could drown in the way he wished to be anywhere but here. Or maybe here with Eddie under different circumstances.

Eddie got out of the car first, leaving Richie a moment to regret all of his life’s decisions. He groaned in frustration, resting his head in between where his fingers held the steering wheel in a deathly grip.

“Rich?” Eddie asked, his voice muffled by the window. “You okay?”

Richie motioned for Eddie to move, getting out the car after a deep breath, “Fine, spaghetti. My stomach’s just a bit fucked right now. Think your mom gave me something.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, taking Richie’s hand in his own to pull him into the restaurant. The hostess seated them with a confused look when Richie asked for a table far from Eddie’s but still within eyesight.

Eddie looked strangely guilty, but Richie didn’t question it. He took his own seat after an encouraging nod to Eddie.

* * *

An hour and 10 minutes.

They'd been here for an hour and 10 minutes and Eddie's mystery man has yet to arrive. Riche felt himself nearly burst with anger at this stranger, who the fuck does he think he is standing up Eddie fucking Kaspbrak. But mixed in was the awful relief trickling in.

The thing that truly worried Richie though was that Eddie looked unconcerned, as though he'd expected this. He'd just been staring out the window and occasionally sipping on his lemon tea with an air of serenity around him. He'd refused to get any food even though this was his favourite restaurant, saying that he'd wait for his date. Richie hadn't gotten anything either. He sat three tables away from Eddie and sipped on his cappuccino.

"Oh fuck it," Richie mumbled under his breath. Richie got up and carried his drink over to Eddie's table, plopping himself down ungracefully opposite him. Eddie uncharacteristically choked on a sip of his tea at Richie's presence. "Sorry."

Eddie made a hand motion to dismiss it. "What are you doing?" He asked once he'd stopped coughing.

"Your date is a fucking asshole and I don't get why you like him," Richie said simply. Eddie opened his mouth to protest but Richie shushed him by continuing to speak. "I'm hungry and so are you. This is our favourite restaurant and we're dressed like a million bucks. Have dinner with me, Eddie."

Eddie stared at him in astonishment for a few moments before a bright grin spread across his face. "Well I guess we should order then?"

Richie returned the grin and waved over the waiter. They didn't even need to glance at the menu having already ordered from here a million times. Their waiter scribbled down their usual orders and left back to the kitchen, leaving them alone again.

Eddie had gone back to staring out the window while Richie gave their orders but this time he had a small smile ghosting his lips. Richie took advantage of Eddie's distraction to take the boy in. He was truly gorgeous, easily putting anyone else to shame. His eyelashes were so long they swept across his cheekbones. His eyes were hidden from view, but Richie could still make out the sparkle always dancing in the chocolate pools.

Eddie turned back to him and smiled wider, having caught him staring. "See something you like, Tozier?" 

"Oh babe, you know I do."

Eddie chuckled and took another sip of his tea to hide the blush making its way up his cheeks. Richie vowed to do anything possible to make Eddie blush like that again. He copied Eddie's motions and took a sip of his own drink. They settled into easy conversation while waiting for their food.

Richie cracked worse jokes than usual, Eddie’s reactions ranging from throwing his head back with laughter, groaning and looking away with a head shake, or getting him riled up enough that he tries to strangle Richie across the table.

They sobered up when their waiter arrived with the food. Richie let out a moan at the smell, Eddie rolling his eyes. This was routine by now. Richie pointed at his spaghetti, taking a bite with a wink, telling Eddie that he was eating him. This happened every time they were here.

Richie and Eddie ate in comfortable silence with the ease of people who knew each other well, people who went well together. The rest of their dinner was filled with conversation and a lot of Richie choking on his spaghetti at Eddie's witty remarks, just like they did very month.

Except this time was different and Richie felt like he could explode with it. It was much more intimate since it was just the two of them, low lighting, and fancy dining.

“Hey, Eds,” Richie started. Eddie looked up curiously, smiling sweetly. “Do you think your mom would like it if I brought her here next weekend?

Eddie groaned loudly, picking up his dessert and shoving it into Richie’s obnoxious laughing mouth. “Shut the fuck up, Trashmouth.”

Richie tried to keep the cupcake from falling out his mouth. This time, Eddie started laughing, nearly doubling over as he held his own stomach and wheezed at the look on Richie’s face. Richie carefully chewed a whole cupcake, trying to speak through it with no luck.

“What the fuck, Eds?” Richie tried to sound angry once he’s finished the dessert, but he knew he was smiling. Eddie simply chuckled, the deep laughs having died down a while ago. He picked up his napkin and leaned forward to help Richie clean his mouth, wiping the napkin softly around Richie's chocolate covered lips.

Richie was sure he would die right then and there. But then Eddie stole his dessert and Richie was put into action again, with them fighting over the cake.

"You ate mine!"

"You shoved it into my mouth!"

"You still ate it, though."

"Eddie, what the fuck was I supposed to do? Spit it out?"

Eddie opened his mouth, trying to argue but for once Richie was right. The smaller boy just stuck his tongue out – stuck his motherfucking tongue out – and went back to eating Richie’s dessert.

Honestly, Richie didn’t mind in the slightest.

They agreed on splitting the bill after a short argument. Richie drove Eddie home in relative silence, both of them content.

Richie parked on the street in front of Eddie’s house, turning to face the boy in his passenger seat. He was surprised to find Eddie already looking at him, a relaxed soft smile on his lips, his cheek resting on the seat. “Thank you for tonight, Rich,” he finally said. “I had a good time.”

“I did too, babe. I’m really sorry that asshole stood you up. You don't deserve that.”

Eddie stared at Richie hard, calculating. “You idiot.”

“What?”

Eddie shook his head, smiling. “Nothing, baby.” He took Richie’s hand, squeezing it affectionately. “It’s fine that he didn’t show up. I had much more fun with your dumb ass anyway.”

Richie was already close to losing his mind at the pet name, but Eddie’s words did him in. Coherent thoughts seemed like a distant memory now. “Uh,” he said intelligently. “Yes. Me also.”

“I’m glad you also,” Eddie laughed. Richie blushed, groaning. “Goodnight, Richie.”

“Goodnight, Eddie.”

Eddie shot him one more smile, removing hand from Richie’s as he got out the car, and into his own house. Richie wasn’t sure how long he sat outside Eddie's house before his alarm rang. Curfew, fuck.

Later that night, Richie laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He replayed the events of that night; his thoughts a jumble of nothing but Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. In his head, he was on a date with Eddie, instead of being a replacement for his mystery man standing him up.

In his head, Eddie loved him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments and kudos or i'll make my friends pet hamster eat your toes :)  
> no seriously pls i thrive off of the attention PLEASE PKEASE PLEASE TALK TO ME IN THE COMMENTS PLEASE  
> i want yall to talk to me on twitter but i also dont want to expose my @ do u see the problem so uh,,, talk about this on twitter pls ill check for indirects!!!  
> love youuuuuuu thank u sm for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But one bro is in love with the other bro and the other bro is interested in another not bro so where does that leave the first bro.

"He called me last night."

"The asshole?" Richie asked from where he was lazing on his bed. 

"He’s a nice guy, Richie." Eddie pouted, moving to lay down beside him; their sides pressed together against each other on Richie’s twin sized bed.

"Yeah sure," Richie snorted. "A nice guy that stands you up. Seriously, who the fuck would stand _you_ up."

"He was busy. His boss called, he needed to take aa shift at work. The ass said he’d fire him if not.”

"He couldn't at least fucking call? It's not that hard to just pick up the phone and text you."

"Why are you getting so upset about this?"

"I'm not." Richie refused to meet Eddie's eyes, knowing it would be able to pull the truth out of him.

Eddie sighed again and Richie could feel him shake his head. "He asked me out again."

His heart was not sinking. It was not. "Oh. Where?"

"He left it up to me and I'm asking you." Eddie turned to lay on his side, propping his head up with his elbow to face Richie who was determinedly not looking at him. “Where do you wanna go, Rich?”

Oh no. Oh dear sweet god, no. Does Eddie hate him? Is that what this is?

He really didn't want Eddie going out with this guy but at the same time he looks happiest when he's talking about him. Yeah, Richie fucking hated that Eddie chose to give his heart away to someone that wasn't worth it, but Richie didn't actually know him. He wasn't the one that spent hours a day with the man. Who was he to hold Eddie back?

"Ice skating." Richie said. "Is your guy good at that? Find out. You should go ice skating."

"Why ice skating?" Eddie asked, confused in the most adorable of ways. The way he scrunched up his nose swelled Richie's heart and he had to fight off the almost natural instinct to kiss it.

"Think about it." Richie did not want to think about it. "If he's bad, you get to hold him and guide him. If he's good, you can skate side by side like in a shitty romance movie and hold hands."

Eddie picked at the collar of Richie’s shirt thoughtfully. “Can you skate?”

"Me?" Richie laughed. "Eds, have you met me? I stumble over air sometimes. No I can't ice skate."

Eddie got a wicked grin on his face that made Richie fear for his life a little. That sparkle in his eye never led to anything good. "No, Eddie, no. Whatever you're thinking, absolutely not. I like my life, thank you very much."

His grin only got wider. "But Richard, who will help ensure my date goes well? You need to be there."

"I can watch from the glass around the rink," Richie suggested, even though the mere idea of Eddie looking at someone else in that way was enough to make him taste his lunch again. "I don't need to be on the ice."

"Of course you do," Eddie stated. 

"Oh really? Why?"

"Because it would be the fucking funniest thing ever to watch you slide around," Eddie snorted. “All those gangly limbs swinging around trying to stan still on knives, oh my god, it’ll be fucking amazing Richie.”

"You know what, maybe you and this guy should date. You're both assholes."

Eddie laughed, rolling back to his original position on his back. This time though, he wrapped his arm around Richie’s so that the were linked at the elbow. Richie’s breath hitched, and he decided fuck it. His fingers were so close to Eddie’s own, he wouldn’t mind if Richie held his hand. They’d done it thousands of times before. Purely platonic hand holding. Bro things.

“If I do all your English essays for this week, will you come with me?”

“This month.”

“A week and a half.”

“Three weeks and a half.”

“Two weeks Eddie, take it or leave it.”

Eddie stared straight into his eyes, daring him to back down. But they’d played this game too many times now. Richie would not lose.

“One week.”

“Fine,” Richie sighed. “One week.”

He could never refuse Eddie anyway.

* * *

The first thing Richie registered was the cold.

It was freezing down here at the rink, but it didn't seem to bother Elsa over there at all. The boy was getting a new pair of skates - his were too small - and had left Richie alone to stare witheringly at the rink and curse the chill. He was scared of going on the ice, he was man enough to admit that. Like any other normal person, Richie had a dislike for falling on his ass. Not that Eddie seemed to care what Richie wanted.

"These should fit better I hope," Eddie said. He sat next to Richie and leaned down to tie his shoes. Richie hummed in acknowledgement and continued staring at the rink. He watched as a woman fell flat on her face.

"You see, Eddie," Richie whined, pulling on his arm. "I don't want that to happen to me."

Eddie looked up to see the woman attempt to stand only to fall again. "That won't happen to you, Richie."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you have me," Eddie said, straightening up. "I won't let you fall."

A little too late for that. "Yeah, yeah," Richie said, ignoring the voice in his head. "You say that now but when your guy shows up, you'll be all over him and I'll be dead."

"Actually," Eddie started, "he won't be joining us."

"What?" Richie stomped on the spark of happiness that filled his chest, replacing it with anger. "Something important come up again?"

"Yes, actually. A work thing. He didn't specify."

"Eddie," Richie sighed, his anger giving way to resignation. "Why do you let him do this to you? Why do you let him hurt you?"

Eddie smiled sardonically - like he had a little inside joke all for himself - and stood up, brushing off Richie's concern. He stuck a hand out for Richie. The taller boy stared at Eddie for a minute before taking it with a sigh, allowing Eddie to pull him up. Richie immediately stumbled, not able to balance on the blades, but Eddie was faster. He wrapped an arm around Richie's waist to hold him steady, Richie's left hand gripping his shoulder while the right stayed holding Eddie's.

Eddie led the way to the rink, his hold on Richie's waist never faltering though they'd had to let go of their hands to walk. Richie watched as Eddie expertly stepped onto the ice, making it look effortless. Then it was Richie's turn and Eddie stood opposite him, taking his hand off Richie's waist to grab both his hands. "Come on, Richie. It's not that hard."

"Easy for you to say," Richie said, squeezing the life out of Eddie's hands. "You make everything look perfect,"

Eddie laughed and encouraged him to step on to the ice. With a look to the sky, Richie finally stepped on, holding Eddie's hand tighter. It wasn't that bad once he'd found his center of gravity. They stood near the railings for a minute, allowing Richie to gain more confidence before Eddie started moving. "Hey hey, what are you doing don't do that," Richie panicked and started losing his balance.

Eddie rushed to wrap his arms around Richie's waist to prevent him from falling. Richie's arms pulled Eddie down as the gangly boy flailed frantically, so close that Eddie had to rest his chin on his shoulder. "Calm down, Richie," Eddie mumbled in his ear. "I'm here, you're not going to fall."

Richie greedily soaked up the feeling of Eddie pressed against him and the shivers that ran up his spine at the sound of Eddie's voice so low and close to him. He could really get used to feeling like this. Richie nodded against where his face was buried in Eddie's shoulder. "Okay, okay, let's go," he mumbled, feeling Eddie shiver.

This time Eddie stood beside him, keeping an arm wrapped around his waist. He moved slowly, leading the way and helping Richie keep his balance.

"Slowly, Richie,"

"I am slow."

"Then slower. I don't know why, but it works"

"What the fuck, Eddie. How are you such a good skater if you don't even really know what you're doing?"

Eddie shrugged, laughing. “It’s mostly science, just figure out how to balance yourself. And that one summer when we weren’t really speaking, I spent a lot of time doing sports, trying things out, you know?”

“You literally never told me that, Eds what the fuck.”

“Wasn’t important.”

Eddie was facing him now, their gloved hand linked in between their bodies. Richie tried very hard to keep himself from accidentally crashing his face on Eddie's as the boy slowly skated backwards, pulling Richie along.

They skated carefully, interrupted only by Richie flailing and swinging his arms around, but Eddie was holding onto him and laughing, assuring him he'd be fine. Eddie looked gorgeous with his hair slightly messy, his laughs genuine and amused. One of those rare laughs.

“Okay, you think you can do it on your own now?”

Richie looked up from his skates, eyes bulging. “No!”

“Rich,” Eddie sighed, “you need to at least try.”

“No thank you.”

“Richie.”

“Eduardo Spaghuardo.”

“I hope you die when I let go of you.”

“You don’t mean that,” Richie rolled his eyes. “Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. What the fuck do you mean _when_? There is no _when_ , Eds do not let go of me.”

“I’m letting go of you,” Eddie sing-songed, loosening his grip on Richie’s hands.

“Did you not just fucking hear me you fucking piece of shit? Do not fucking let go of me, Eddie, do not!”

“Goodbye, Roachie Toeseater.”

“Eddie!” Richie’s panic caused his body to be unbalanced. Realistically he knew that he would be able to at least move around a little without assistance after an hour on the ice, but Richie was just too scared. “Eddie, I will die!”

But it was too late; Eddie had let him go.

Richie swung his arms around lie a bird trying to fly, which – looking back – just made the whole situation worse. He was thrown off balance, arms flying everywhere causing his feet to come along for the ride. He caught a glance of Eddie at the side, laughing his fucking ass off.

He finally started falling then, his whole body losing the battle against gravity. Richie screamed, closing his eyes and pulling his arms in to brace for impact as he watched the hard ice grow closer and closer to his face, but the impact never came.

He cracked one eye open at the feeling of small but strong arms wrapped around him, himself being slightly bent backwards towards the ground. It was straight out of a cheesy romcom, those scenes that always led to makeout sessions. Richie wished that happened in real life too, but reality is much crueler.

Eddie had pulled them standing upright within a matter of seconds, but Richie had caught the way those brown eyes flicked to his lips. Richie kept his arms around Eddie's neck though, and hugged the small boy close, nuzzling his forehead into his shoulder. Eddie rubbed Richie's back soothingly, hugging him back just as tight.

“I told you not to let go of me,” he finally said.

“I’m so sorry, Richie. I really thought you’d be able to do it, I didn’t know you were gonna fall, I’m so fucking sorry.”

“Eddie,” Richie cut him off, putting a hand on the frantic boy’s cheek. “it’s okay.”

“It’s not okay. You could have gotten hurt, Rich.” Eddie put his own hand over the one Richie had on his cheek, holding it. They were still pressed close together from the hug.

“That’s part of the fun of going out, isn’t it?”

“No, it isn’t dumbass. No one thinks getting hurt is fun.”

“I do,” Richie argued.

“No the fuck you don’t. You literally just cried because you almost fell on the skating rink.”

“I did not cry!”

“Oh yeah?” Eddie asked, teasing. He put a gloved finger under Richie’s eye, soaking up a single tear drop. “What’s this then?”

“Sweat, bitch. Skating is an exercise. And you know what happens when people exercise? They sweat, baby. They sweat.”

“Oh for the love of god, shut up,” Eddie huffed. “Do you want to keep skating, or should we get lunch?”

“Lunch please. I haven’t eaten anything since your mom’s –“

“Shut up, shut up, shut up, Richie oh my god. That is a new disgusting even for you!”

“I was going to say sandwich.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. “Uh huh. What sandwich?”

Richie broke out his worst shit-eating grin. “Pussy sandwich.”

“I should have let you fall.”

“Nah, you love me,” Richie teased. He took Eddie’s hand into his own, intertwining their fingers. “Now lead the way to the food court, mi amor. Our meal awaits.”

* * *

"Richie, this thing is dripping with grease," Eddie complained, holding the slice of pizza between two fingers and staring at it in disgust.

"So are you but you don't see me complaining. When was the last time you washed your hair?"

That comment had earned him a sharp kick to his shin under the table. Eddie smirked victoriously at the shriek he emitted and took a bite of the greasy pizza. Richie had to split his attention between rubbing his bruising shin and starring at the way Eddie had adorably scrunched up his nose at the taste and was now working on getting the stringy cheese to break.

It shouldn't have been so cute to watch someone struggle with cheese, but Richie was only human, and Eddie was, well, he was Eddie. And Richie found everything about him incredibly cute.

Lunch passed way too quick for Richie's taste, with too little conversation. The only bright side was that he'd gotten to watch all the hilariously adorable expressions Eddie made while eating pizza. Eddie's lips wrapping around the straw of Richie's soda as he took a sip was criminally attractive. A lot of willpower was needed to stop him from just kissing him already.

Richie drove Eddie home again, stopping right in front of the house just like ha had a few days ago.

“Hey Eds,” Richie said, putting his hand on Eddie’s to stop him getting out. “I had a lot of fun today even though you tried to kill me.”

“I didn’t try to kill you, idiot. But yeah, I had fun too. Thanks for getting lunch.”

“No problem, spaghetti man. Next time is on you, though.”

Eddie laughed, nodding. “Sure.”

“Great.”

“Great.”

Eddie huffed loudly, rolling his eyes sharply at seemingly himself. He turned to Richie with a determined look on his face. Eddie stared at him, Richie staring straight back; his stomach a pool of nerve and anticipation and confusion.

Eddie leaned forward and kissed Richie on the cheek, accidentally too close to the lips. He felt his breath hitch at the strong press of the soft lips on his skin, making him feel like he was set alight. Oh dear god, if a kiss on the cheek does this, wat would happen if he just turned his face the slightest bit and –

“Bye, Richie.” Eddie pulled away, blushing. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

Richie stared at him, too awestruck to say anything. He made a weird affirmative noise, his hand waving at Eddie on autopilot.

Eddie just laughed brightly as he got out of the car, waving back at Richie as he went. Richie watched the retreating figure before getting back enough of his senses to start the car and drive back home.

That was purely platonic, right?

Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look i really like the concept of richie being the one scared to take these small risks like ice skating u know like its always the other way around so. fuck it. we changing her up baby.  
> oof omg guys theres so much drama on twitter today like problematic ex oomf came back with a new account but everyone knew like immediately and now its the only thing on the tl. in other news, i want an s/o so bad  
> PLEASE TELL ME WHAT U THINK OF THIS SO FAR AHHHHH I NEED VALIDATION


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits to @beepbeeptoezier on twitter for the art thing i laughed too hard at that 😭😭😭 hey oomf if youre reading this i love you

"Stay still."

"I'm not moving," Eddie said, shifting.

"You literally just did. Stay still."

"My nose itches, Richie."

Richie sighed. This was hopeless.

Richie looked down at the drawing he was doing of Eddie for at class. It was basically a glorified stick man, but he was trying and that’s what matters. Eddie didn’t need to see it. Eddie, being his model, had been in his room for near an hour now and they had barely gotten anything done yet. The first forty minutes were spent manhandling and fighting Eddie into poses before finally settling on a basic one.

Richie walked towards the boy standing at the foot of his bed until he was just inches away from him. He reached out in a moment of riskiness and scratched Eddie's nose with his index finger, watching as his eyes widened in surprise at Richie's actions. "What are you doing?"

"Your nose itches," Richie said in a matter of fact tone, absently wondering if those would be his last words. 

Eddie just stared in adorable bewilderment, not stopping Richie. For once, he seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Get your finger off my nose." Well, it was fun while it lasted.

Richie smiled sheepishly and took a step back. "Now you can stop moving," he said in fake confidence.

Eddie just sighed and stood still, complying to Richie's instructions for once. He smiled to himself, moving back to sit behind his desk, staring at Eddie through squinted eyes. He looked back down at the stick man on his paper that was supposed to be Eddie and groaned. Why did he take art?

"You okay there, Rich?”

“Yeah. Drawing’s coming great.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow. Fucking Stan. “Why don’t I believe you?”

“Because you’re a meanie?” Richie suggested innocently.

“Fuck off.” Eddie started walking towards Richie, causing his eyes to widen.

“No, no, no, Eds! I told you to stay still! You’ll ruin my art!”

“Oh yeah? Let me see how the ‘art’ is coming along.”

“A magician never reveals his secrets.”

Eddie raised his hand in the universal sign of ‘what the fuck dude’. “You’re not a magician. You’re not an artist either.”

“You see. Meanie.”

“Richie.” Eddie crossed his arms, staring at him.

Richie exhaled loudly, giving in. “Fine. It sucks, okay. See.”

He held the book out to Eddie, watching sadly as the boy winced at the drawing. “It's not _that_ bad, Rich.”

“Eddie.”

“Okay it’s a stickman. But stickmen are cool too!!” He tried. Richie smiled at Eddie’s effort to cheer him up. He loved this about Eddie; how he’d relentlessly tease him one minute, then reassure him the next.

“Yeah stickmen are fucking sexy, but not what I need to pass this class.”

“I still don’t get why you even took the class.”

“I thought it would be an easy A!!” Richie defended himself, pouting. “But it’s bringing my whole GPA down.”

“It’s not too late to drop it, you know. Last two weeks.”

“I know,” he said, “but like, I don’t want to be a quitter, you know? That guy that quit fucking art class!”

“Richie, listen to me.” Eddie put his hand on Richie’s shoulder, leaning on the desk in front of his chair. “No one is going to think badly of you for dropping art. We all have our weak points, and this is one of yours. It’s not a bad thing. And if anyone does say shit to you, you have me and the others to kill them.”

Richie stared up at Eddie in awe, the boy smiling down at him, eyes shining. Fuck, he loved him. He loved him so bad it hurt. “Thanks, Eds. I love you.”

Eddie’s smile tightened at the edges, just slight enough to almost go unnoticed. “I love you too, Rich.”

Richie stared at him a moment longer, Eddie staring back with almost the same look in his eyes. But it couldn’t be, right? No, no, it’s not.

His bedroom door being pushed open loudly startled Richie out of his inner crisis, sharply turning to see what had caused it.

“Are we interrupting something?” Bev asked, amused. She didn’t wait for an answer, throwing herself onto Richie’s bed.

“D-d-duh, Bev,” Bill said, sitting next to her. “Look at the he-heart eyes.”

Stan snorted. They walked up behind Richie, looking at the drawing on his sketchbook and smiling, patting him on the head sympathetically. Richie sighed, leaning into the touch.

Mike came up next to Eddie, slinging an arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders. “So, what were you two talking about?”

Eddie looked like a deer caught in headlights, but Richie couldn’t figure out why. Why, why, why, why, why Eddie? “um, we- I was making sure Richie knows we have his back if he decides to drop art which by the way I totally think he should.”

“Yeah, Richie,” Ben said from where he’d settled on the floor, working on his own at class drawing. “I love you man, but you’re shit at that class. Miss Diaz is like one more stickman away from murdering you.”

Richie made a straight face as Eddie and Stan laughed, looking guiltily down at his sketchbook.

“You drew another stickman didn’t you?”

“They’re easy!! And everyone likes stickmen!”

“Just drop the class, man,” Mike advised. “For your own sake.”

Richie sighed, nodding. “I’ll get the papers on Monday.”

Everyone made varying signs of approval then started doing their own thing. Bev and Ben cuddled on Richie’s bed, Bill having long been kicked onto the floor where he sat reading a book. Stan had moved away from Richie, now sitting on the ground and talking to Eddie. Mike was scrolling through his phone, sitting on the table beside Richie.

Richie smiled, looking at them. This group meant more to him than he’d ever comprehend.

"So Eddie," Mike started, looking up from his phone, "how is it going with your crush?”

"Shut up, Michael," Eddie hissed, eyes promising murder. Bev and Bill let out loud laughs at him, Stan smiling to themself, and Ben just looked amused though he tried to hide it.

"Oh come on, Eddie," Bev said, laughing. "He likes you too, it's obvious."

“I still can’t believe all of you assholes get to know who Eddie likes but I don’t,” Richie butted in. “I deserve to know too.”

“Yeah, Eddie,” Bill said, looking like he wanted to laugh. “He deserves to know.”

“Go look for your stutter, Bill, shut the fuck up,” Eddie shot back.

“Oh Eds gets off a good one!”

“Seriously Eddie, he looks at you like all those cheesy romcoms Ben likes to watch,” Stan said. “It’s disgusting. Please, please, just date.”

“I don’t watch romcoms,” Ben interjected.

“Yes you do babe,” Bev patted his cheek. “Don’t try.”

Richie felt about ready to be swallowed whole by the earth. He stared intensely at the wall behind Eddie’s head, biting the inside of his cheek. “I’ll help you plan your next date later, if you want.”

All five of his friends stared at him like he’s grown a second head. “You’re so fucking oblivious Richie, how is this possible?” Ben asked. “No romcom has ever been like this.”

“What the fuck? What are you guys saying?”

“Nothing!” Eddie yelled. “Absolutely nothing. All our friends just watch too many romance movies. Thanks, Ben.”

"Um, what?" Richie said unintelligently, looking at Eddie.

"What?”

Richie blinked. Eddie smiled innocently. Everyone else looked varying levels of annoyed.

“I just want you all to know that I absolutely despise gay people,” Stan said. “Just feel like that’s something I need to say right now.”

“You’re literally gay, Stan,” Richie said.

“What’s your point?”

“Nothing, continue.”

Richie didn't really know what else to do, nodding to himself. Everyone went back to their own thing with a shake of their heads, Eddie included.

He couldn't stop his mind from wandering though, and soon found himself trying desperately to figure out just who it was. If everyone knew, then why didn't he? They all knew the same people.

A small voice in Richie's mind whispered the answer, but Richie shrugged it off, knowing it was nothing but his own wishful thinking. It couldn't possibly be him.

* * *

"You're kidding."

"I'm serious."

"Why?" Richie whined. "Why would you do this again, Eddie? You already gave him two chances."

"And now I'm giving him a third," Eddie said. "He wants to apologize. Says he wants to go to the fair with me.”

"Eddie," Richie sighed, "he doesn't deserve more chances."

"I think he does." Eddie walked closer to him, standing right in front of Richie. "Last time, I mean it. Come to the fair with me. If he doesn’t show up then fuck him, right?”

“Don’t fuck him.”

“Rich.”

"Fine." Richie knew there was no point arguing with Eddie when he set his mind to something. The smile he got in return was worth it, again making Richie's fingers itch to trace it. "When?"

"Tonight," Eddie said, mouth still in its bright smile. "Two hours to be exact."

“Wanna watch a movie in the meantime?”

“Put one on, asshole.”

Riche sat too close to Eddie as they watched the movie, touched him too many times, smiled at him too fondly. And he stared at him way, way too much. It was almost like trying to commit the laughs and figure before him to memory in fear of it being lost to him after tonight.

Eddie didn’t stop him when he put an arm around hi, instead surprising Richie by snuggling closer. Richie could almost swear Eddie had pressed a kiss into his shoulder, but it was too light for him to be certain. His hear still did loop de loops though.

After the movie, Eddie went to freshen up in the bathroom, Richie doing the same in his parents’ bathroom. He purposely took his time, delaying having to go to the fair. He didn't want Eddie meeting with this man that just keeps on hurting him and he especially didn't want Eddie leaving him. It was selfish, he knew, but he was the one in love with Eddie, not this man. If Eddie had been asking him on dates, Richie would have put off the end of the world for it.

"Richie you ass hurry the fuck up!” Eddie yelled, banging on the door, startling him out of his thoughts. 

"Five minutes, Mom," he yelled back.

Richie looked himself over. His hair was messily styled, and he wore a classic plain black t shirt with jeans. He stared into his own eyes in the mirror, trying to hype himself up. It wasn’t working.

"Are you ready, princess?" Eddie asked teasingly once he got up. "You took long enough."

"Got to look the best for my prince," Richie teased right back. Eddie smiled and looked away, eyes flashing slightly.

They got there almost thirty minutes later than Eddie had promised his mystery man. Richie tried to hide his smug smile but knew Eddie saw it from the look he was shot. He faked innocence at the glare, smiling sweetly at him. Richie looked around, taking in the deafening noise and stinking smell typical of fairs.

"So where is he?" Richie asked, looking at the boy.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I’ll ask if he gets here."

"If?"

"If." 

"Well in that case, you and I are having fun first." Then later, Richie would hunt this man down and kill him slowly.

Richie wrapped his fingers around Eddie's wrist, dragging him to a churro stall.

“Oh, no no, Richie. Do you know how much shit is in –“

“Eddie my love, I’m begging you. One night, that’s all, just forget everything, okay? Eat a fucking churro with me.”

Eddie stared at him, biting his bottom lip slightly, considering. “Fuck it,” he whispered.

“Fuck it!” Richie yelled, passing Eddie a churro.

Eddie ate it, laughing the whole time at the stupid faces Richie made.

Then Richie saw the ferris wheel, slowly turning to Eddie like an excited puppy.

“No,” Eddie deadpanned, having seen it too. “Nuh uh. I came here to have fun, not fucking die.”

“But Eddieeeee-“

“No.”

“Eds.”

“No.”

“Eddie baby.”

“Fuck off.”

“Eddie my love,” Richie sang, “I love you so, please go on this ferris wheel with me.”

Eddie tried to look mad, but he was smiling, eyes sparkling as he looked at Richie. “Fucking fine, you asshole. But late, when it’s darker so we have a better view.”

“Deal!”

Yelling from a distance away caught Eddie's attention and he watched as a roller coaster flew by, bringing the screaming passengers closer. Eddie watched in doe like fascination at the speeding machine, completely oblivious to Richie staring at him with infatuation. It was too easy to fall for him when he looked like this, when he let his guard down and let himself free.

That was Richie's favourite part of all these 'dates'. Eddie got comfortable enough around him to be himself, the way he always is when it’s just the two of them alone. He’s never like that in public, but he had been these past few weeks.

In that moment, Richie made a decision, intertwining his fingers with Eddie's and stealing his attention from the now far away roller coaster. He raised the hand to his lips, kissing it softly. The piercing brown eyes landed on him now, staring with an intensity he didn't quite understand but felt himself.

"Are you guys going to buy anything or keep standing there?" The churro stall owner said, breaking them out of the spell.

"Oh, um," Richie stuttered, "no, we're leaving."

He awkwardly walked away, Eddie's cool fingers still intertwined with his, hanging by his side now. "Where are we going?"

"I want to say roller coaster, but I’m pushing you enough with the ferris wheel already."

“I’m sorry, Richie.”

“Hey! Don’t be. I don’t mind. Rollercoasters are boring anyway; they don’t go fast enough for me.”

“You’re going to die a horrible death one day.”

“You say the sweetest things to me, Eds darling.”

Next stop was the typical games. Richie stopped them at the cliched 'toss the ring', promising Eddie a gift.

"Which one do you want?"

Eddie gave him a condescending stare before sighing and turning to look at the stuffed toys. Richie watched as his eyes lit up and his lips twisted into a bright smile. He followed Eddie's gaze to see a huge teddy bear. God, this was awfully cliché. He loved it.

“You want that one, Eds?”

“A little.”

"Done."

Eddie beamed at him, squeezing his hand. “Good luck.”

"You need 500 tickets for that, dude," the guy behind the counter said. He looked around their age, sick of this job.

"How many tosses is that?"

"50."

"Great," Richie said, rubbing his hands together. "Get me the rings."

By the fifth failed toss, Richie was frustrated, and Eddie was smiling in wicked amusement. By the twentieth, Richie was this close to screaming and Eddie's breathless laughing was not helping. He loved the man, but fuck if he didn't want to strangle him.

"Shut the fuck up Eddie, oh my god, I can do this okay."

"Of course you can darling," Eddie said in that teasing voice of his. "Maybe by the time we’re 80, you'll get more than five in."

"Oh if you're so good babe, why don't you give it a try."

"All you had to do was ask, love."

Eddie stepped up and took the rings from the worker who was also laughing, way too amused by their arguing. Richie watched, mystified, as Eddie effortlessly tossed the five rings onto the bottles. The worker had stopped laughing and now stared in shock, silently handing him another five. 

It took Eddie under 5 minutes to toss the fifty rings, never missing a single one. He accepted the huge teddy bear from the stunned teenager, nodding at him before turning to Richie with a huge smile.

"Close your mouth Rich, you'll swallow flies."

"What-how-Eddie how?"

“I found an old dart board in the attic at home, I think it was dad’s. And I just started using it every day you know, trying to feel closer to him or something, it’s dumb. But I got good at it and it’s fun, so."

He caught a glance at the worker who was staring at Eddie like a man falling in love but shrunk back at Richie's withering glare. 

"It’s not dumb, Eds. I think it’s really great, actually," Richie said, pretending he hadn't just threatened a stranger with his eyes.

Eddie grinned and took Richie's hand, motioning to a cotton candy stall nearby. "Fuck it?"

"Fuck it," Richie laughed, using their locked hands to pull Eddie there. "Come on babe, we’re getting some sugar in you.”

“How do you make everything sound gross?”

“It’s a gift. Trashmouth trademark.”

Richie ordered them a large cotton candy to share and watched as Eddie took a bite. His widened slightly as Eddie let out a soft moan, effectively making Richie wish he had caused it. "It’s melting in my mouth what the fuck?"

"It's good, right?"

Eddie just nodded, taking another mouthful. "Do you want some?" He offered after five more.

"Nice of you to remember me," Richie quipped, leaning forward for a bite. He felt Eddie's eyes on him as their faces got closer, but figured it was nothing. "Where do you want to go next?"

"Anywhere."

Richie looked around, wondering where to take Eddie. He settled on more typical games, dragging a willing Eddie around and stealing the occasional bite of what was supposed to be _their_ cotton candy. He'd even managed to win him two stuffed animals, but Eddie won after winning Richie five more, not including the huge teddy bear that they’d now named Chad. They went on more fair rides, Richie making their cup spin ridiculously fast on the teacup one, laughing at Eddie who had decided to hold onto Richie’s waist to keep from flying off.

Eventually Richie remembered the large ferris wheel. "Let’s go on it now," Richie said, pointing and grinning.

Richie felt himself falling even more in love with the boy as they talked in the line, getting lost in stupid theories and debates.

When it was their turn, Richie got on first. He helped Eddie climb in and settle beside him as the woman pushed the bar down on them. Eddie kept his eyes on the view, watching in wonder as the fair grew smaller below them and the light seemed to get brighter, more beautiful from up here. Cliché as it is, Richie kept his eyes fixed on Eddie, wondering just how crazy it would be to kiss him here, like in all those shitty romance movies Ben likes so much.

As though feeling Richie's gaze, Eddie turned to look at him, grin bright and brown eyes sparkling. Eddie noticed the look on Richie's face as he stared at him and his grin faltered slightly. He squeezed their interlaced fingers, looking at Richie with concern now, and he hated that he'd erased the happiness from Eddie's face.

"What's wrong, Richie?"

"Nothing," Richie said, fake smiling at him. "I'm fine."

"Richie, I grew up with you," Eddie pointed out. "I know when you lie. Also, you’re a shitty liar.”

Richie sighed, draping his hand - and with that, Eddie's hand - over the bar and leaning forward. He turned to look at Eddie when he tugged him back. Eddie brought his free hand up to softly touch Richie's cheek, forcing their eyes to meet. "What’s wrong, babe? You can tell me."

Fuck it all to hell. Eddie's soft voice, the look in his eyes, and the way he called Richie the term of endearment sent all his inhibitions flying out the window. On an impulse, Richie fisted his free hand in the soft cotton of Eddie's shirt and tugged him forward, colliding their lips for the first - and possibly last, his mind unhelpfully supplied - time. He heard Eddie's sharp intake of breath and knew he was done for when he got no response, the boy going tense under him.

What he didn't anticipate though was that after the shock, Eddie melted beneath him, moving the hand on Richie's cheek around his neck, pulling him closer. Richie's own arm around his waist copied the movement, bringing their bodies as close as possible in the ferris wheel. They kissed like drowning men given a breath of air, both acting as though this was their last chance for this, like it would be taken away in a matter of seconds.

As much as they both obviously didn't want to, they had to break apart eventually, taking deep breaths. Richie gave in to the urge to land a chaste kiss to Eddie's bruised lips courtesy of himself, and moaned when Eddie didn't let him go, turning the peck deeper. They pulled apart slowly only to rest their forehead together, neither willing to give up the intimacy quite yet. 

Richie was the first to break the serenity of the moment. "So, um, what about that guy?"

Eddie stared at him as though he was the biggest idiot in the universe. Richie was learning to get used to that these days. "I fell in love with an idiot, didn't I?"

"What?" Richie asked, heart beating even faster at Eddie's words.

"It's you, Richie," Eddie huffed in exasperation. "It's always been you; you utter dumb fucknut."

Richie let out an 'oh' sound as the puzzle pieces connected in his head. All the looks and laughs from his friends, the 'dates' Eddie took him on, the mystery man never showing up. "You let me call myself an idiot a hundred different ways?"

"In my defense, you are." Eddie pointed out.

"Well I can't argue with that," Richie said, tugging Eddie in for another kiss. "I’m so fucking in love with you, jackass.”

God, he was an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #RICHIE: yeah im stupid but my boyfriend is morosexual so   
> thank you all so much for reading this im sorry if the writing isnt good but i just loved the idea and wanted to get it out there!!   
> WHAT DID U GUYS THINKKKKK PLS LET ME KNOW LOVE YOU


End file.
